Famous Last Words LeafpoolCrowfeather Songfic
by KeevaKat
Summary: Leafpool and Crowfeather, a love that’s so demanding… The only words they speak are FAMOUS LAST WORDS - Spoiler Alert! New Prophecy book 5 "Twilight" -


Leafpool and Crowfeather, a love that's so demanding…

The only words they speak are

**FAMOUS LAST WORDS**

* * *

**Now I know,  
That I can't make you stay.**

Spottedleaf's voice broke over her, confirming what she already knew. "No cat can make this choice for you. Deep inside you know what is right, and you must follow your heart."

**But where's your heart? **

Crowfeather…

**But where's your heart? **

Cinderpelt…

But where's your,

Heart? Where's my heart?!

**And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.**

My eyes widened, "You're a medicine cat, Leafpool. Isn't that where your heart has led you?"

**To change that part.**

You're a medicine cat…

**To change that part.**

You're a ThunderClan cat…

**To change.**

But you're mine too. I can't change that.

**So many,  
Bright lights to cast a shadow, **

Warrior Code, path of medicine cat, STARCLAN! Why can't we just follow our hearts…

**But can I speak?**

I can't even say, no THINK, what I want! "It's not fair! I've got feelings too, just like any other cat."

**Well is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete. **

Cinderpelt's words rang in my ears, "The path we follow has its own rewards. I've never felt cheated by the destiny StarClan sent me."

But that's not all I want. MY DESTINY ISN'T HERS!

**A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.**

Medicine cat…

**A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak**_._

Crowfeather…

**I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

I can't have him. I know that. But I have a duty to this Clan. I CAN'T leave forever. Not now…

**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven**_, _

Cinderpelt! No you can't die! YOU CAN'T!

If only you'll stay…I'll know you don't hate me for what I've done.

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home**_._

Crowfeather, no matter what he says, no matter how bad I want to, HE CAN'T STOP ME.

**Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright,  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror, **

Stars have always reflected in my eyes. This is why I can't be with him. We're on different paths, DIFFERENT SIDES.

**And I'm so weak.**

Why did I go away with him? Why?! Would you still be alive if I hadn't followed the place where I thought my heart was?

**Is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete.**

I'll never be whole. NEVER.

I've lost you, I've lost him. I'll never be WHOLE.

**A love that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.**

Crowfeather…medicine cat…which one is more?

**I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone**

Cinderpelt, you've gone. But I'm still here. I'll always be here. I'M NOT AFRAID TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU.

**Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven**_, _

Why did you die? Why won't you come to me in my dreams? WHERE ARE YOU?!

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home.**

**I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven, **

"Oh, Cinderpelt, I'm so sorry!"

"There is nothing to forgive. I am happy to join StarClan, knowing that ThunderClan will be well cared for."

**Nothing you can say can stop me going home.**

"_We cannot change our destiny."_

**These bright lights have always blinded me.**

Crowfeather bowed his head, "Your heart lies here. Not with me. It was never truly with me."

**These bright lights have always blinded me.**

I say.

I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
"Asleep or dead?"

Crowfeather's gaze burned into mine "Don't you know how I feel about you? And how much I hate myself for feeling that way about another cat so soon after Feathertail's death? I loved her, I really did! **How can I love you too?**"

**'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
"Asleep or dead?"**

"_You walk in my dreams Leafpool."_

**'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
"Asleep or dead?"**

"No…" I breathed, "You can't love me. _I'm a medicine cat._"

**'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid,  
"Asleep, or dead?"**

And I can't love you…but I do, more that I ever imagined.

**I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(or dead)  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)**_._

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home.  
(Or dead)

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

* * *

_Leafpool felt as though she were being torn in two, but she knew Crowfeather was right. She loved him, but not enough. For a few heartbeats she leaned into him, feeling his warmth and strength for the last time. Then she touched Cinderpelt's fur with her nose._

"_It's all right," she murmured. "I'll stay here and take good care of the Clan, I promise. __One day we'll meet again, walking among the stars.__"_

"**Warriors: The New Prophecy: Twilight" **

**Page 310**

* * *

Credits/Disclaimer

Quotes are from "Starlight" and "Twilight" of the New Prophecy arc

Idea belongs to ME. Keep your paws off.

Leafpool/Crowfeather/Cinderpelt/StarClan are copyright of Erin Hunter and HarperCollinsPublishing.

"Famous Last Words" is written by My Chemical Romance and produced by Rob Cavallo.

No copyright infringement intended.

The events in this fan fiction, with the exception of quoted text, are a work of fiction and entirely created by me.


End file.
